dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
thumb|350px Perfil *'Nombre:' Park Shin Hye / Bak Sin Hye (박신혜) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y Pianista. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de Febrero de 1990. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Paju, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo:' Acuario *'Estatura:' 1.68 m *'Peso:' 47 Kg *'Familia: '''Madre, Padre y un Hermano Mayor *'Apodos: Hacci, Alice y Randy ShinHye (por abrir un partido de beisbol, su pose fue perfecta, igual a la de Randy Johnson) *'''Religion: Cristiana Dramas *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butle (GTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo Cap.6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Loving Sue (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seúl 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *A Good Day ( MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Very Merry Christmas ( MBC, 2004) *If Wait For The Next Train Again (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day (2010) *Cyrano AgencyCyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Canciones *The day we fall in love (Heartstrings OST) *Prayer (Tree of Heaven OST) *Lovely Day (You're Beautiful OST) *Without a Word (You're Beautiful OST) *Still (You're Beautiful OST) con A.N.JELL *Fly Me to the Moon (You're Beautiful OST) con Jang Geun Suk *It Was You (Cyrano Agency OST) con Lee Min Jung Videos Musicales *Taegoon - Call Me , en el que también participó Hero JaeJoong *Lee Seung Hwan, Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love? *Lee Seung Hwan Got - Flower *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song *Kim Jong Kook - Pyun Ji (Letter) *Taegoon - Super Star Premios *'SBS Awards 2003:' Premio de Juventud *'SBS Drama Awards: '''Child Actress Award (Stairway to Heaven) *'MBC Premio 2004:' Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'MBC Drama Awards 2007:Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'MBC Drama Awards 2007:'Nominada a Mejor Nueva Actriz (Kimicheed Radish Cubes) *'SBS Drama Awards 2009: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency) *'Entertainet Awards 2011: Asian Popular Female Star Award por Comerciales *Etude House VIP Girl con Jang Geun Suk thumb|158px *Etude House BB compact con Jang Geun Suk *Etude House con Lee Min Ho *Dynamic Kin con Kim Hyun Joong *Garden 5 con Jang Geun Suk *Pocari Sweat *Clride con Joo Ji Hoon *KTF bigi *Happy Point Card *Negoure *Neoguri Ramen con Nong Shim Revistas *O´Live (2010) *Vogue Girl (2010-2011) *Elle (2010-2011) *!HO¡ Resvista Boy( 2009) *Sure (2009) *Cosmopolitan (2011) *Kitty Kitty Girl (2010) *CeCi (2010) *Singles(2009) *AN.JELL- Japon(2011) *Garden 5(2010) *Movieweek(2010) *JIFF(2010) *My Wedding (2004) *Sure Woman (2010) *Tommy Hilfiger ( 2010) *Haiker (2011) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *'Educación:' Colegio e instituto para chicas Seoul Young Pa Girls. Park está actualmente asistiendo a la Chung Ang University *'Religion: '''El Cristianismo *'Temores:Cosas afiladas y a Las alturas *'Colores Favoritos : '''Blanco y Rojo *'Animales de Compañia: 'Bongji y Nori. *'Pasatiempos: Escuchar música , Beisbol *'Talento:' Bailar *Sacó al mercado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que cantó en determinados capítulos del popular drama Tree of Heaven, aunque no fue reproducido en la banda sonora original (OST). *Participó en el drama Stairway to Heaven junto a Lee Wan en los primeros capítulos, interpretando a los protagonistas en su juventud, como resultado de la buena química surgida entre ellos y de acuerdo a la presión de los medios y los fans para que les diera una oportunidad a sus personajes para quererse, el director de las "Heaven Series" decidió terminar su triología, con Tree of Heaven un tributo a los personajes y los propios actores, que alcanzó fama y audiencia tanto en Corea como en Japón. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, para poder hacerse pasar por una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan y el actor de Goong, Joo Ji Hoon al que conoció y con el que participó en un set fotográfico, Lee Hong Ki actor de You're Beautiful, Jung Yong Hwa, Jang Geun Suk. *Jang Geun Suk confeso que Park Shin Hye es su tipo de chica. los dos se muestran cariño de esto la broma que le hizo el cuando ella era DJ de una radio la pobre callo a esta hermosa broma,donde el y su manager participaron *Tiene una buena relacion con su amigo Yong Hwa, *Park Shin Hye es parte de las "Bellezas Naturales de Corea", *A sido comparada con Yoon Eun Hye (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) por el papel de Go Mi Nam en "You're Beautiful" *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre . *Mucho tiempo antes de los CF de Etude House, Park Shin Hye ya habia hecho un Cameo en Nonstop 4 a los 15 años. Esa fue su primera actuación al lado de Jang Geun Suk. *Ha trabajado a la par (en CFs, videoclips y dramas) junto a algunos de los artistas más apuestos de Corea: Kim Hyun Joong, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho y Hero JaeJoong *En una escena del drama You're Beautiful, cuando Hwang Tae Kyung y Yoo He Yi debían besarse y Go Mi Nam los veía a lo lejos, se puso a llorar. Fue cuando se dió cuenta de que realmente se había metido en serio en su personaje. Comentó haber sentido algo de celos y cierta tristeza al verlos. *Le costó separarse de su personaje de Go Mi Nam, al finalizar You're Beautiful. Le había tomado mucho apego, y compartia muchas semejanzas con el mismo. *Shin Hye concurre a la misma Universidad que Go Ah Ra, Kim Bum y Kim So Eun *Eligió participar en You're Beautiful porqué ya había interpretado varios papeles maduros o dramáticos, y deseaba probar algo nuevo. El personaje de Go Min Nyu tenía su misma edad y sus personalidades coincidian a la perfección. y le gustó. *A través de sus funciones y sus necesidades, Shin Hye ha mostrado un talento instintivo para el baile y artes marciales. Ella también ha lanzado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que solía cantar en el drama Tree of Heaven. *Hizo su debut en pantalla grande en la película Evil Twin, una película de terror de verano, donde había dos funciones: una es del personaje principal, el otro es del fantasma de la hermana del protagonista, que deambula por la otra hermana después de su muerte. Park Shin Hye fue muy feliz de actuar en esta película, porque ella siempre había querido actuar en un periodo de asentamiento drama o una película. *Park Shin Hye interpretó a uno de los cuatro personajes principales de Goong S ,un spin off (no la secuela) a Goong un gran éxito. La serie no ha coincidido con el éxito de su original, y recibió límite valoraciones. Sin embargo, el drama fue el más visto de nuevo, y repite la serie en el primer semestre de 2007, ganando la fama después de la primera carrera. *Shin Hye tuvo que vencer a tres chicas para conseguir el papel de Lee Kyu Won de Heartstrings *Lleva una buena relacion con sus compañeros de Heartstrings. *Es muy talentosa en el arte marcial Tae Kwon Do. Hasta puede romper multiples tablones de ladrillo con su mano. *Los padres de Park Shin Hye son muy buenos cantantes; su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. Por eso se nombra a la familia de Shin Hye como una "Familia Musical". *Fue portada de la Revista Cosmopolitan en Corea. *La actriz Park Shin Hye se metió en un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultó herido y fue trasladado a un hospital cercano. El accidente tuvo lugar en la carretera exterior cerca de la Kyunggi Do, cuando el manager Park Shin Hye se chocó con una valla de seguridad en carretera. *Las grabaciones de Heartstrings, fueron retrasadas hasta la recuperación de Park Shin Hye. *'MBC' ha decidido que el número de episodios de su melodrama adolescente Heartstrings , protagonizada por Jung Yong Hwa y Park Shin Hye, se reduce a 15 episodios en lugar del previsto 16. *Durante las visperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, en una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo laborer sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *Fue embajadora del 11º Festival Internacional de Filmes de Jeonju junto con Song Joong Ki *Es muy buena amiga de Kim Bum, su compañero de la universidad, con quien ha asistido a varios eventos. *UEE la llamó durante un programa de entretenimientos para ayudarla con un juego. También Shin Hye fue llamada por Jung Yong Hwa mientras ella estaba en Taiwan para pedirle que viera el video de "Banmal song", de la pareja Yongseo. *Es una excelente bailarina. Sabe bailar la coreografia de Single Ladies (Beyonce) y Tic Toc (Kesha), a su estilo propio. *Vive en el mismo barrio que Jang Geun Suk. El tramo a pie dura cinco minutos aproximadamente. *Park Shin Hye confesó en una sesión de fotos que su Hombre ideal es Won Bin. *Hay muchas personas que quisieran que ella y Lee Min realizen una novela juntos, ya que hacen una buena pareja. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Park Shin Hye *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *park Shin Hye America Latina *Park Shin Hye America Latina Pagina. Galería Park shin-hye.jpg Park Shin Hye You re Beautiful 28112009080349.jpg 20110515211603!Park shin hye.jpg 51tytyty.jpg 59ytytyu.jpg 34ytyutytyu.jpg 30yutyu.jpg 46sdfsdfsdf.jpg Tumblr12.jpg '¿'¿'¿'¿.jpg Índiceggg.jpg Eb500e6adbef6c4e91ef3947.jpg A11oo.jpg 392062 large.jpg Tv-drama park-shin-hye2.jpg 11fff.jpg ''¿.jpg park-shin-hye_elle5ppp.jpg Park_Shin-hye.jpg korea-park-shin-hye-004-ellegirl.jpg 20110322_park_shinhye_3.jpg 20100922_park-shin-hye5_seoulbeats.jpg 20090607_etude_4_thumb.jpg a1iyuuyiyuiy.jpg a2.jpg a4.jpg 20091214_pshjgsmelon_main.jpg tumblr_l1mdygbW1I1qzgtn4o1_500.jpg e864bb12cadb4a4bcb80c4f.gif a3d7203a40387217963d6785defc0768_large.jpg aoaaaa10.jpg 304270_image2_1.jpg 011evh.jpg 31473167.jpg uuu.jpg 119wd9c.jpg 20091203 parkshinhyesad main.jpg 20100927 hayate.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 1.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 2.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 3.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 4.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 5.jpg 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 6.jpg 25fffff.jpg 260584 214430811912825 124115104277730 667360 6987428 n.jpg 260584 214430818579491 124115104277730 667361 6999917 n.jpg 5fb00637e0b4e230 parkshinhye ceci april2011 large.jpg Ad74340b0051c073edf8d9a971b8402a large.jpg 16337 182374443052 182364093052 3026427 2270385 n.jpg 4117958844c7e3c090bfo-1.gif 45cfd05602b09277d309067.jpg Anjell copy.jpg Beut.jpg JdCtxNUwviFb0O3.jpg 20090605_dynamickin_11.jpg Lovely_South_Korean_actress_Park_Shin_Hye_(1).jpg park_shinhye_1.jpg Lovely_South_Korean_actress_Park_Shin_Hye_(22).jpg Park Shin Hye3.jpg Park_Shin_hye.jpg park_shin_hye__05012010191313.jpg Park_Shin_Hye_022.jpg jang-geun-suk_park-shin-hye_mook-21-magazine1.jpg Park_Shin_Hye_as_Go_Mi_Nam_.jpg park-shin-hye_jang-geun-suk9.jpg Park-Shinhye-1.jpg park-shin-hye-1.jpg psh4.jpg park-shin-hye-8.jpg tumblr_l9tl39QB3V1qauajd.jpg 20110419_park_shinhye_2.jpg parkshinhye.png psheg.jpg psheg1.jpg psheg2.jpg psheg4.jpg psheg5.jpg yhsh.jpg shin hye.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 17.jpg Park shin hye 1.jpg park-shin-hyewewe_elle5.jpg 131-1-.jpg 2-1.jpg 201105190846551001 1.jpg 20110530 fallenforme 1.jpg 255634 214429525246287 124115104277730 667357 2551240 n.jpg 25fffff.jpg 260034 125615250856704 120846544666908 221552 612817 n.jpg 260584 214430811912825 124115104277730 667360 6987428 n.jpg 260584 214430818579491 124115104277730 667361 6999917 n.jpg 265033 126206224130940 120846544666908 224277 2082893 n.jpg 268427 126206377464258 120846544666908 224281 7772070 n.jpg 285px-Heartstringsfff.jpg 3c74738ddceb8b2f79f055bb.jpg 81.jpg 9yy.jpg ''¿ertret.jpg '¿'¿.jpg 1t.jpg 34erer.jpg 322px-4332887444_2b0897179b_o-1-.jpg 442px-Tumblr_kxiify1Hes1qauajd-1-.jpg 27110_109054399125867_109047195793254_118990_7151293_n.jpg phoca_thumb_l_0384.jpg phoca_thumb_l_0596.jpg phoca_thumb_l_0109.jpg fbdb.jpg Unnie.jpg 248403_215929308438375_109047195793254_680552_2349203_n.jpg smart.jpg fsbb.jpg imageskhf.jpg Jang_Geun_Suk_Park_Shin_Hye_22012010095854.jpg 2dcfdeb40c9c10bbbe9436da73e447c81265542725_full.gif 31791_126874284010545_109047195793254_188921_5662185_n.jpg 20090602-kimhyunjoong_parkshinhye_01.jpg kimbum_parkshinhae_15052010211053.jpg Shinstyle5.jpg shinstyle6.jpg shinstyle7.jpg eb500e6adbef6c4eddd91ef3947.jpg 29r.jpg 30r.jpg 11r.jpg 9r.jpg 34r.jpg 19r.jpg 46r.jpg 48r.jpg 59r.jpg 62.jpg 62r.jpg 47.jpg 81r.jpg 135.jpg 218.jpg 310.jpg 385px-20110625_parkshinhye_1-459x7151-1-.jpg 1w.jpg 387px-Cuteee-park-shin-hye-16598401-1293-2000.jpg 5e46a70fa63a41f4235a2db33e7b872e_large.jpg 405px-188981_160618630663768_157902984268666_369398_3843972_n.jpg 433px-Anshow_COVER-1-.jpg 443bea89a70e4e8774eaa2a26d2bab10_large.jpg 452px-10045409_HIVHy4Tf_c-1-.jpg 5972de6f3ba92488e74da88845286d1a_large.jpg Imagesqtbnand9gctknnbpjx-pfd1qfbdc8d zsm7jsqu0iqx9hrliiobjiet cc5r-1-.jpg Cute-park-shin-hye-18084436-500-410.jpg Cute-park-shin-hye-18084429-500-410.jpg Phoca thumb l f25fd02abdc8d9c8023bf6a7-1-.jpg S 110511 02 l-1-.jpg Photo1784061-1-.jpg 224663 170407069684924 157902984268666 429223 181746 n.jpg Cyrano-agency-park-shin-hye.jpg 20110610 parkshinhye 1-600x9001-1-.jpg 5f09d 201001226 hongki shinhye-e1297050201845-1-.jpg Stripes-2-1-.jpg Stripes-1-1-.jpg 497-1-.jpg 496-1-.jpg 7f.jpg 179410_488865462913_532772913_6159133_7529057_n.jpg 5df0bd018e65992d728da5f.jpg 8ddda00f206f4dddaa64575.jpg 709dca1bd3e492d4ae5133f.jpg 165559_164004470311841_100001068670532_344354_368232_n.jpg 179410_488865462913_532772913_6159133_7529057_n.jpg '¿'¿'¿'¿.jpg 167156_164593266919628_100001068670532_347996_6841139_n.jpg 167334_164591860253102_100001068670532_347989_250146_n.jpg 167512_164592253586396_100001068670532_347992_6605161_n.jpg 73708_446131702913_532772913_5495471_5650005_n.jpg 23484_106399286045295_100000256732845_169991_5042454_n.jpg 73721_446898412913_532772913_5512017_2646009_n.jpg 75673_446132147913_532772913_5495487_5478149_n.jpg 14467_1157752138522_1069290273_406107_5680609_n.jpg 17476_104722839546273_100000256732845_130570_3390420_n.jpg 17476_105059736179250_100000256732845_138847_6415954_n.jpg 17476_105059929512564_100000256732845_138850_7762043_n.jpg 45839_1268297606744_1808950965_507186_4426964_n.jpg 59070_154903084528735_100000271334763_425713_7539423_n.jpg 60414_1502836565804_1080917425_1435030_401331_n.jpg 60929_154902271195483_100000271334763_425695_2379719_n.jpg 60929_154902274528816_100000271334763_425696_2851764_n.jpg 62000_1502830685657_1080917425_1435026_7582276_n.jpg 63250_475317357913_532772913_5929815_6157536_n.jpg 67257_443862842913_532772913_5446877_515075_n.jpg 69045_443873667913_532772913_5447077_6760398_n.jpg 72594_169883806359844_100000146762212_644964_4819337_n.jpg 75182_446130757913_532772913_5495425_5365256_n.jpg 154705_462870872913_532772913_5736318_7818025_n.jpg 156729_465099767913_532772913_5772585_2736928_n.jpg 156774_475316407913_532772913_5929774_1008874_n.jpg 162751_475316792913_532772913_5929793_6860773_n.jpg 162947_164583853587236_100001068670532_347953_2824216_n.jpg 163923_480866622913_532772913_6038973_7268039_n.jpg 164059_164078330304455_100001068670532_344901_8155348_n.jpg 164353_164078496971105_100001068670532_344902_3961513_n.jpg 167550_484735972913_532772913_6097148_5082911_n.jpg 166661_486631532913_532772913_6128356_7754582_n.jpg 228498_185556331497199_100001285012244_520880_2880134_n.jpg 65874_181940755165462_122371204455751_626914_7782329_n.jpg 36287_181940775165460_122371204455751_626916_5147907_n.jpg 68213_181940828498788_122371204455751_626920_1867659_n.jpg 163138_181940895165448_122371204455751_626925_6730001_n.jpg 30188_125972357428969_122371204455751_273799_8116042_n.jpg 164526_487402117913_532772913_6139550_2663666_n.jpg 164733_486631197913_532772913_6128352_214701_n.jpg 166430_487402592913_532772913_6139567_7810165_n.jpg 165512_487398672913_532772913_6139491_6769835_n.jpg 165533_486631312913_532772913_6128354_4687582_n.jpg 165706_470867672913_532772913_5848809_3533617_n.jpg 166347_487400062913_532772913_6139515_5560635_n.jpg 166413_165808126798142_100001068670532_354287_4305730_n.jpg 166613_163328390386660_100001285012244_371556_299264_n.jpg 166655_497321347913_532772913_6281388_3451974_n.jpg 166843_165808240131464_100001068670532_354288_3170553_n.jpg 167817_164745416904413_100001068670532_349010_6576116_n.jpg 167052_162114473841385_100001285012244_362977_5708937_n.jpg 167552_164576096921345_100001068670532_347919_3878715_n.jpg 167670_486631057913_532772913_6128350_6323524_n.jpg 167674_480866812913_532772913_6038974_6566769_n.jpg 167844_164076300304658_100001068670532_344886_2499137_n.jpg 167904_490654637913_532772913_6188261_2721535_n.jpg 167971_164743943571227_100001068670532_348948_8136204_n.jpg 168181_165807570131531_100001068670532_354282_2649652_n.jpg 168473_164505513595070_100001068670532_347446_5181752_n.jpg 179207_164582130254075_100001068670532_347941_3742598_n.jpg 179232_497322222913_532772913_6281394_4681923_n.jpg 179625_487399652913_532772913_6139508_5883576_n.jpg 180356_490655767913_532772913_6188283_969514_n.jpg 180815_165806666798288_100001068670532_354272_2537787_n.jpg 181667_500640292913_532772913_6329204_648568_n.jpg 182441_500639792913_532772913_6329198_2675086_n.jpg 183009_165501020169397_100001285012244_384685_5410271_n.jpg 182449_501361747913_532772913_6340028_645461_n.jpg 184856_10150094903527914_532772913_6405385_4084474_n.jpg 188942_10150099171017914_532772913_6447482_2767674_n.jpg 188981_10150096856447914_532772913_6426075_6699133_n.jpg 196764_207852995908454_206799489347138_852960_4022778_n.jpg 197058_101287416621818_100002216794555_8430_6449316_n.jpg 197162_10150138785652914_532772913_6669309_664941_n.jpg 199242_204200299607435_100000523981512_708578_6401596_n.jpg 205457_10150148926822914_532772913_6722544_43246_n.jpg 225148_10150177117007914_532772913_6975675_8280913_n.jpg 228296_10150177115687914_532772913_6975648_333696_n.jpg 230861_10150177116622914_532772913_6975669_7118932_n.jpg Movieweek11-1-.jpg Ebb095ec8ba0ed989c1-1-.jpg Ebb095ec8ba0ed989c31-1-.jpg Park-Shin-Hye-park-shin-hye-16598381-480-640.jpg fallinlove_photo110719113933imbcdrama0.jpg fallinlove_photo110719113933imbcdrama1.jpg fallinlove_photo110720182410imbcdrama0.jpg fallinlove_photo110720182410imbcdrama1.jpg 263906_128341633917399_120846544666908_231775_6489827_n1.jpg eb9190ebb288eca7b8-ebb3b5ec82ac-e1312352071936.jpg Park-Shin-Hye-Oh-Boy-park-shin-hye-16019647-555-799.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Park shin hye1 -dances beyonce thumb|left|294px|Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye thumb|right|294px|ETUDE HOUSE Lip Perfume thumb|left|294px|Garden 5 thumb|right|294px|DK thumb|left|294px|Park shin hye dance one more timethumb|right|294px|Lee Min Ho Park Shin Hye Etude House thumb|left|294px|Park Shin Hye - ETUDE House BB JINJU Compact thumb|right|294px|Etude House VIP Girl Kiss」 Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin